Boundary Lines
by brookeAp3
Summary: Some lines were never meant to be crossed, however tempting they may be. Boundaries were designed for a reason right? Pete and Myka OneShot.


**A/N: Hey guys. So this is the first story I've posted in a really really long time and my first Warehouse fic. So I'm a little nervous about posting this but I recently found this show and I'm completely obsessed and this wouldn't get out of my head. I'm trying to get back into writing so I'm pretty proud I actually finished this and reviews would be very much appreciated. Hopefully you guys like it! Enjoy! **

There are just some lines that should never be crossed. Boundaries were designed for a reason, to keep the natural order in check, to maintain balance and discipline, to prevent the consequences of incredibly stupid actions

No matter how many times Myka Bering repeated this to herself, over and over again until it became a kind of mantra, she couldn't help but remember how very close she and Pete kept coming to the ultimate line they could never cross. It seemed however much they tried to avoid it they kept being pulled back together, drawn together like magnets until they were teetering on that precarious line.

It had begun innocently enough…

_Myka sat in the living room of the B&B, classical music softly playing, curled up in the chair next to the fire with one of her beloved books in her lap, mindlessly turning the pages as her thoughts wondered to the moment she and Pete had shared earlier that day. It had been so unexpected, out of the blue, yet really not that much of a surprise. The air seemed to spark whenever they got a little too close, especially when they were working together in the warehouse doing inventory. All of that energy tended to set off the artifacts in their vicinity. _

_Neither was really sure if they were ready to admit that there were emotions underneath the outward annoyance that served as a cause and effect for setting off that energy. _

_Pete had been playing around as usual, as Myka pretended to be annoyed while truly trying to hide her amusement. There could be no denying that Pete certainly provided much entertainment during the course of a days work. But Myka had been up on a ladder shelving an artifact as something Pete had set off, she wasn't even sure what it had been, whizzed past and startled her, shaking the ladder. She'd slipped backwards and luckily Pete had materialized beneath her and caught her in his arms. _

_For a moment, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, before she had come to her senses Myka's breath had caught in her chest as Pete held her and their eyes locked. She was acutely aware of his arms around her legs and back, her arm hooked around his neck to help stabilize her. A tingling sensation spreading across her nerves before she smacked him in the arm for being careless and moving stand on her own again. _

_They'd played it off as usual but for some reason Myka couldn't shake that one moment from her brain as she realized how very easy it would actually be for them to cross that forbidden line. Something they definitely couldn't do. _

_Pete stood in the doorway watching Myka lost in her thoughts, clearly not focused on the book in front of her and he smiled. He loved watching her like this, when she didn't know he was there. It gave him the chance to appreciate how incredibly beautiful she was. That unexpected exchange between them in the warehouse had been on his mind all day as well and he couldn't shake the feeling he needed to act on it before it was too late. He shouldn't. He knew that but Pete was not one to ignore impulses. _

_Struck with inspiration he grinned and swept into the room. "Well isn't this a pretty picture! A beautiful woman curled up in front of the fire on a cold night, very atmospheric Mykes. We must take advantage of this moment." Pete grinned and held out his hand for Myka's, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance, my lady?" _

_Myka couldn't help but to smile up at him in surprise and amusement. Laughing softly she decided she would play along and nodded at him, placing her hand in his offered one. "Why certainly, sir." _

_Pete pulled Myka to her feet and immediately drew her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, securing her body next to his as he brought their joined hands close to their bodies, tucking them against them. Myka's other hand came to rest on Pete's shoulder, their cheeks brushing slightly. _

_They swayed together for a few minutes, moving in circles to the steady rise and fall of the quiet music playing in the background. Gradually their movements slowed some as Pete's head dipped down a bit so his lips lightly brushed Myka's neck, just a ghost of a kiss really but it still sent shivers down her spine as she closed her eyes against the sensation. "Pete…" she whispered, her voice quiet and breathy. "Pete, we can't…" it killed Myka to say it but one of them had to and she highly doubted it would be Pete. _

"_I know." He responded as his lips lightly brushed against her ear. "We aren't doing anything Mykes, we're just dancing." His thumb was lightly circling the small of her back and it took all of Myka's will power to pull away from him a little bit, just enough to look into Pete's eyes. _

_She sighed and gave him a regretful smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "We both know how very easy it would be to cross that line, Pete, and right now? Pretty sure we are straddling it."_

_Pete laughed at her metaphor, however true it was. She was right. He knew it. That didn't change the fact that he did not want to let her go. He wanted to hold Myka in his arms for as long as she would stay there. "I guess we shouldn't make any sudden movements then, wouldn't want to fall over." He quipped. _

_Grinning, Myka just shook her head at him as Pete leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Alright, we'll play it your way, Mykes." 'For now' he added silently. _

Since that night she and Pete had tried to keep the alone time between them to a minimum, often enlisting Claudia as a buffer, though the young agent had no clue they were using her to help them keep their hands off each other. These feelings building up were getting harder and harder to ignore though and Myka feared that pretty soon they were going to implode in their faces. It was kind of the way their lives went, particularly in their strange, warehouse universe. It was starting to effect Myka's focus which freaked her out because she had always been able to separate her personal feelings from work but literally all she could think about was how much she wanted to leap over that boundary line and kiss Pete.

And then it happened.

_His lips responded to hers as they rubbed over his. Myka wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute they had been standing in the warehouse, shelving their latest snagged, bagged and tagged artifact, arguing over nothing as usual and the next moment she was wrapped around him. Her arms around his neck and her fingers gliding through his hair as they crashed together and their lips seemed to fuse together. _

_Backing Myka up against the shelf, Pete's hands found her waist and settled there as he moved to stand in front of her, their lips still glued to one another, as he trapped her between the shelf and his body. _Finally_, was all he could think as his lips toyed with hers, his tongue lightly tracing the outline of her lips as Myka's responded to the sensual sensation before they began exploring the taste and texture of each other's mouths. _

_Pete's hand slowly glided up Myka's side, causing her to shiver slightly, finally coming to tangle in her soft curls as he lightly massaged her scalp. Myka's hands left Pete's hair and slid down his chest, lingering over the hard muscles beneath her hands. God he felt good, this felt so good. Clearly she had lost her mind, but at this very moment Myka didn't care one bit that they had finally crossed that forbidden line and that there would be no going back now. _

_They broke apart, albeit reluctantly, as oxygen became a necessity, their breaths mingling as they sucked air into their lungs. Before Myka had time to think Pete's lips had captured hers again. She may have initiated the first kiss but there was no way he was going to let her doubts that this was incredibly right start to seep in while he had the chance to distract her in such a delightful way. _

_Lost in each other, neither noticed that the artifacts surrounding them were starting to send off electrical charges again. They were nothing compared to what was igniting between them anyway. _

_In Artie's office, however, his computer was freaking out. 'When were they going to learn to stop arguing in the warehouse?' he contemplated, unaware of what was actually causing the disturbance. He would just have to teach them a lesson again. Clicking several buttons Artie grinned to himself in slight amusement, as he knew Pete and Myka were being drowned in neutralizer. _

_Down in the stacks, Myka and Pete finally broke away from each other as they were sprayed with purple goo. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before both grinned and burst out laughing. Resting his forehead against Myka's as her arms wrapped around his neck the pair smiled shyly at each other. _

Boundaries were meant to be tested right?


End file.
